1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable frame with a position locking device, more particularly to a foldable frame with a position locking device for use in a hook-on type baby seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,120, there is disclosed a hook-on type baby seat that includes a seat portion and a back portion coupled to a forwardly projecting anchor member. The anchor member is adapted to overlie a tabletop. The baby seat further includes grip means having a pair of free ends below the anchor member for gripping a bottom surface of the tabletop. The grip means is movably coupled to the anchor member and the seat portion such that the free ends of the grip means are supported for movement toward and away from the elevation of the anchor member. Latch means extends between the grip means and the back portion of the baby seat for latching the free ends of the grip means in one of a plurality of positions.
A bracket interconnects the seat and back portions. The baby seat further includes a spring-loaded pin provided on the back portion and extending though the bracket so as to hold the back portion in an operative position relative to the seat portion. A plastic button release is mounted on the bracket and is in contact with the pin. By pushing the button release, the pin is moved inwardly to disengage the bracket so as to permit folding of the back portion on the seat portion.
The following are some of the drawbacks of the aforesaid baby seat: Accidents can easily occur due to relative pivoting movement among the bracket, the seat portion and the back portion when folding and unfolding the back portion. Moreover, the button release is usually made of non-durable plastic material, and is likely to break after long-term use.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a foldable frame with a position locking device that can overcome the aforesaid drawbacks associated with prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hook-on type baby seat with a foldable frame that includes a position locking device.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a foldable frame comprises a first frame member, a second frame member, and a position locking device pivotally interconnecting the first and second frame members such that the second frame member is pivotable relative to the first frame member between folded and unfolded positions. The position locking device includes:
a first positioning member mounted on the first frame member and having one side formed with a first receiving space, the first receiving space having a non-circular cross-section;
a second positioning member mounted on the second frame member and having one side that confronts said one side of the first positioning member and that is formed with a second receiving space, the second receiving space having the non-circular cross-section, the second positioning member being pivotally connected to the first positioning member; and
a stop member slidably disposed in the first and second positioning members and having the non-circular cross-section, the stop member being movable from a locking position, where the stop member extends simultaneously into the first and second receiving spaces and prevents pivoting movement of the second frame member relative to the first frame member, to an unlocking position, where the stop member is disposed in only one of the first and second receiving spaces and permits pivoting movement of the second frame member relative to the first frame member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a baby seat comprises:
a seat member with a rear end;
a backrest member with a lower end;
a position locking device pivotally interconnecting the seat and backrest members such that the backrest member is pivotable relative to the seat member between folded and unfolded positions, the position locking device including
a first positioning member mounted on one of the rear end of the seat member and the lower end of the backrest member and having one side formed with a first receiving space, the first receiving space having a non-circular cross-section,
a second positioning member mounted on the other one of the rear end of the seat member and the lower end of the backrest member and having one side that confronts said one side of the first positioning member and that is formed with a second receiving space, the second receiving space having the non-circular cross-section, the second positioning member being pivotally connected to the first positioning member, and
a stop member slidably disposed in the first and second positioning members and having the non-circular cross-section, the stop member being movable from a locking position, where the stop member extends simultaneously into the first and second receiving spaces and prevents pivoting movement of the backrest member relative to the seat member, to an unlocking position, where the stop member is disposed in only one of the first and second receiving spaces and permits pivoting movement of the backrest member relative to the seat member;
a forwardly projecting anchor member coupled to the seat and backrest members and adapted to overlie a tabletop; and
a grip member coupled to the anchor member and having a pair of free ends disposed below the anchor member and adapted for gripping a bottom surface of the tabletop.